Impure
by Thursday-26
Summary: Jack gets trapped by Pitch and there is nowhere to run. WARNING: not a happy fic. involves rape and sexually explicit content! full warning inside! NOW COMPLETED!
1. Impure

**Hey there, this is a WARNING!**

**This is not your normal, happy-go-lucky story where everyone falls in love. This is RAPE! If you don't like white-haired boys crying a lot, please leave! There is no happy ending!**

**So… contains:**

**Rape, bondage, crying, sadism… etc**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, it belongs to DreamWorks.**

I lay down in the middle of my frozen pond, staring up at the blue sky. Things were peaceful again since we defeated Pitch. I know that we'll never truly get rid of him. He's right about one thing, as long as there's fear, he'll be around. That's why the guardians only pushed him into the shadows in the dark ages. I put my hands underneath my head, letting my staff rest beside me. A deep sigh left me, making my chest fall heavily. Why does today have to be so boring? I could go and bother the Bunnymund, but that's become so repetitive.

I didn't want to bother North, scared of what he might actually do to me. Well, not him, but the yetis he employs. Tooth was way too busy to try and entertain me and Sandy was too quiet. Suddenly, I felt someone watching me. A chill ran up my spine, making me sit up quickly and grab onto my staff. Not a lot of things made me feel cold and none of them were good things.

I watched a shadow move underneath the ice, an icy laugh coming and going with it. "Scared Jack?" a familiar, dark, British voice mocked, the owner to that voice materializing at the edge of the pond, hidden in the shadow of a tree.

"Why should I be scared of you?" I asked, trying to sound confident, "You can't do anything to me."

He nodded, looking thoughtful, "You're right. Not here." Something cold gripped onto my ankle, tugging my feet out from underneath me. I flew onto my back, my head cracking the ice on impact. My eyes rolled back, the last thing I saw was a black figure looming over top of me.

I woke up slowly, groaning loudly. My head pounded fiercely and I moved my hands to cradle it, but they were restrained above my head. I looked at them, to just make sure that they were actually restrained. Heavy chains ran around my wrists. They already looked bruised, probably because Pitch let me sleep like that. I looked around, trying to find my staff. I can't do much without that staff.

My eyes locked on my mirror image in front of me. It was actually a mirror. The shiny surface went from the floor to a few feet above me. It brought my attention to how positively naked I was. I could see my clothes tossed on the floor behind me, with my staff leaning up against the wall beside the discarded cloth.

I tried to wrestle out of the chains, bruising the skin even farther. The chains rattled loudly in the empty room, not really helping my headache at all. "You're awake now?" That voice sent a cold shiver down my spine. I looked around frantically, trying to lay my eyes on him. "I'd ask if you were cold, but you're Jack Frost. You're already cold." He materialized right behind me, looking into my eyes through the mirror. I shivered at those cold, yellow eyes that focused on me, hungry.

"Let me go," I ordered, trying to look at him defiantly. I successfully diverted my fear, for now.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked then leaned into my ear, "When I have you right where I want you?" I jerked away from his cold breath, rubbing my ear on my shoulder.

"Let me go," I tried again, "Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" he cut me off, smirking sadistically, "Hurt me? Run and tell your lame little friends?" My fear was getting a little harder to reign in, especially when he ghosted his gray fingers over my shoulders. This didn't feel right. All I want to do was run away and hide.

I turned my face into my left bicep, and begged weakly, "Please Pitch, just let me go."

"You're already losing your confidence? Too bad," he pouted, "I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight than that." He grabbed onto my sides, moving his hands up and down too familiarly. His lips found my neck. I flinched away from the contact. He felt like fear and it burned.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked sharply, sounding very scared.

His nose rested against my neck for a second. I could hear him inhale and he sighed, "I can smell your fear Jack. You're not scared of anything, so I've taken it as a personal challenge to scare you so much you wish you were dead." He inhaled deeply again, letting his breath puff out on my neck, "You smell like death and raspberries. A sickly, sweet combination that is rather intoxicating Jack."

"I'm not scared of you," I whimpered, cringing away from his breath. We both knew I was lying. He chuckled, insisting on staying so close to my neck. I feel completely helpless. All I can do is whine and beg for him to let me go. I won't do that just yet, I'm a little too proud to give into him right away.

His hands roamed around to the front of my body, running up and down my chest before settling on my nipples. That mouth latched itself onto my neck, making me scream. It burned like someone set me on fire. I tried to twist out from underneath him, but to no avail. His lips finally left my neck, making me relax almost instantly. I looked at my neck, my eyes widening at what I saw. A large, black mark was left in the place of his mouth. I couldn't look away from it, scared that his touch burned me like that. My skin slowly turned back to pale white, starting at the edges and working towards the middle.

I let out a sigh of relief when my skin looked unmarred again, but I noticed Pitch's wandering hands were kneading my butt. "No!" I screeched, thrashing around.

"Oh," he cooed into my ear, "But you were so obedient before." His hands went from my backside to the front of my hips, moving dangerously close to my flaccid penis. I squirmed again, trying to get away from those curious hands. "This will be no fun if you continue to defy me like this," he huffed, stepping away from me for a second. I let out a sigh of relief, hoping he would just let me go.

He returned to me though, this time stepping in front of me, looking down at me. That look in his black-yellow eyes made me shrink away. His face turned into a sneer and he licked his lips. "Open up," he ordered, holding a small vial of liquid in front of my face. I shook my head and pressed my lips into a tight line. "I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned and swooped down, attaching his lips to mine. It didn't burn, like when he was kissing my neck, but it was getting hot enough that my lips started to go numb.

When he pulled back, my mouth open and not ready to respond to me yet. He tilted my head back, forcing my mouth open wide, and poured the liquid down my throat. It was bitter and I started gagging, trying to spit it out, but he just covered my mouth, forcing me to swallow the unfamiliar liquid.

After a bit, he removed his hand, wiping it off on his black robes, and took the place behind me again. "I'm going to enjoy you a bit more before that kicks in," he whispered against my ear, his hands moving on my body again, this time more adventurous.

When he got down to my backside again, he went straight for the crease there, rubbing over it teasingly. I tried to take a step forwards, but my feet were chained to the ground as well. Panic started to flood through me uncontrollably now.

He wiggled the tip of one of his fingers into my ass, making me squirm. "Pitch! What are you doing?!" I screeched, trying to lift myself away. The chains were heavier on my wrists now, the blunt metal starting to bite my skin.

Pitch didn't respond, instead he pushed that finger in all the way, wiggling it about. It felt weird and wrong. "S-Stop!" The finger left me, which surprised me, but it only returned, this time feeling like it was coated in something slippery. He pushed in two fingers, stretching out the opening, both of them sliding in easier than the lone digit before it. I bit onto my lip, my eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"No," he growled, his free hand moving up to my chin, "You aren't allowed to close your eyes. Open them." He sounded angry and forced my chin straight so I would be looking straight ahead if I would open my eyes. "Open them," he threatened, whispering dangerously in my ear. I wouldn't listen to him. His tongue ran up the back of my neck, making me scream out in pain and my eyes shoot open. I focused on me in the mirror, shocked by the image I saw.

My cheeks were flushed a dark pink, my ice-blue eyes were glazed over, and my lip was split and bleeding from me biting onto it. The worst thing I saw was a dripping erection sprouting out from white pubic hair. "What did you give to me?" I asked, breathless.

"Something to make you more sensitive to me, without your mind getting too lost in pleasure. I need you to be thinking rationally for this to work," he sneered, moving that hand on my chin down to my erection. He started pumping it, making me moan loudly.

"S-Stop it! Please!" I begged, needing to forget this whole encounter.

Pitch chuckled darkly in my ear, shaking his head in response. The fingers inside me brushed up against something, making me moan and clench tightly around him. "I think you're ready," he told me, retracting those fingers. It made me feel strangely empty, but what was I ready for?

I saw Pitch undo his pants and pull himself out. My eyes went wide in fear when I spotted that grey erection. He moved in closely behind me, lining himself up. I shook my head and moved around; trying to, ultimately, stall what was about to happen. "Please Pitch," I begged, letting all my defenses fall, hoping I could speak to some shred of humanity deep inside him, "please, please don't do this." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

He slapped my ass, making me stop dead in my tracks. "Stop moving around," he growled and pushed into me without warning. I screamed at the pain. It tore through me like his kisses did.

His large hands rested on my hips, pushing me back and forth with his shallow thrusts. I started crying heavily, not really able to believe what was happening to me. "s…stop…please," I sobbed.

He just stroked my back in an oddly loving manner and thrust in a little bit harder. "I want you to look at yourself in the mirror Jack," Pitch growled behind me, his pace picking up. I shook my head, keeping my eyes closed tightly. He pushed me forward, bending me over farther. I really didn't have too much room for movement, so that push made me scream in pain.

"Ouch! Stop! Oh God, please stop!" I cried, feeling warm blood run down my arms.

"Look at yourself," Pitch barked, pulling the hair on the back of my head, but keeping his other hand on my shoulder blades. I opened my one eye, trying to focus through the constant stream of tears running down my face.

My face was still flushed, but my eyes were rimmed red from crying and my arms were covered in streams of blood. I could see Pitch thrusting into me his pace was unrelenting. "How do you feel guardian? So weak in the arms of your enemy," he asked, like he was talking about the weather. He kicked at the chains at my feet, which were actually just that black sand he loved.

They disappeared and he lifted me up, taking the weight off of my wrists, but giving me a whole new view to what he was doing. I could actually see his cock disappearing inside of me, with my own standing proudly above his. "Your body opens up so easily to me. I'll probably enjoy you some more in the future," he whispered into my ear, making another sob break free from my chest. I've never felt so violated before in my life and it might happen again. Just the though made me cry harder. "Look at how pretty your crying face is Jack. You look so happy," he cooed, sounding very condescending.

"I'm not," I argued back, turning my face away once more.

He didn't seem to mind. "Well. This here doesn't seem to agree with you." He grabbed onto my erection, stroking it playfully.

"No! Don't! Stop!"

"Why? Are you going to come? Did you find this pleasurable you dirty slut," he snarled, his voice biting in my ear. I continued to cry. It was true. It's feeling good and I am about to come because of this pain he inflicted on me. He laughed darkly, "What a whore. I can't believe you like this. Does it feel good? My cock inside your slutty body? Can you feel it? Deep," he whispered again, stopping mid-thrust, as deep as he could go, "and hard. You know I'm only reacting because your slutty body wants me."

I lolled my head back onto his shoulder, my face looking away from his. "Stop," I whimpered, my last shred of dignity in that one word.

"No." He thrust harder, making sure to rub against that spot inside me every time. It only took a few more thrusts and I was coming all over the mirror and my stomach. Pitch dropped my legs and thrust into me wildly, trying to find his own release.

He came deep inside me, the semen shooting even farther than what he reached. I felt so dirty. Pitch pulled out, tucked himself back into his pants and undid the shackles around my wrists. "Put on your clothes," he ordered, looking at me like I was scum. I took one last look in the mirror.

One split lip, two battered wrists and a pair of broken blue eyes looked back at me. I crawled over to my clothes on the floor and slipped into them, not even bothering to stand up. Pitch stood over top me; both his hands on my staff, watching me put my clothes back on slowly.

Once my clothes were on, he opened a magic portal behind me. He kicked me backwards, through the portal. I landed on the snow-covered ground beside my pond, my staff landing beside me moments later.

I curled into a ball and started sobbing loudly. This entire experience left me battered, broken and used. I was no longer pure.

**A.N. Doesn't that just break your heart?! Well, I needed to get this off my chest. I don't know what the nature of my next story will be, if there will be one. I wrote this in one sitting so it might sound a little rushed… but I hoped you enjoyed it if you made it this far **


	2. Caught

**Hello again my people! I had such positive feedback from the first chapter and so many people begging for me to continue, I had to write this. It took a while. I had to watch the movie two more times to fully grasp what I needed to do.**

**Anyways, WARNINGS!**

**Rape, sexual situations, language, crying, etc.**

**I don't own this movie… sadly… I would love to collect the royalty checks for it **

The wind whipped around me, flipping my hair around effortlessly. I had stopped crying long ago and now was just staring at my wrists. They were mangled and bloody, staining half of my forearm red along with it. My blood was everywhere, on my clothes, all over my hands and coloring the pristine snow underneath me. My memory of the attack seems surreal, but these marks are proof that it actually did happen.

I felt numb. For once, the coldness surrounding me actually made me feel cold. This world is a place I shouldn't even have been apart of in the first place. I suddenly felt very angry at the Man in the Moon. It was his fault I was here in the first place, it was his fault that Pitch targeted me, of all the guardians.

My anger faded, leaving me feeling empty. If it weren't me, it would have been someone else. They shouldn't have to go through that torture. None of them can find out about this either. What would they think of me? I pulled my sleeves overtop of my wrists, covering the gaping wounds encircling them. My sweater was stained with blood at the end anyways, but I could clean them later.

I grabbed onto my staff and used it to try and stand up. My legs, back and backside screamed in pain. I worked my way up slowly, eventually standing up as straight as I normally do. The pain didn't stop though, just became less prominent and more of a dull ache than an outright pain.

Snow started falling heavily from the sky, swirling around in the wind easily. Quickly, the snow turned into a whiteout blizzard. I squinted my eyes and looked around for somewhere to shelter myself. Normally, I would plan this out and go and hang out with the other guardians, but this sudden trauma controlled my feelings easily.

I tried to walk towards, what looked like, a cave, but when I took a step, a warm liquid made its way down my thigh. The feeling made me suddenly nauseous. I fell to my knees and threw up on the snow in front of me. Fresh tears pricked at my eyes. I could hear the snowstorm swirl around me dangerously, the wind picking up and the snow starting to make sounds when hitting the ice.

I rolled over, away from my puke, and curled into a tight ball. My staff stayed standing up in its place, like it was watching over me. "—ack! Jack!" I heard an Australian voice call, muffled by the sounds of the snow around me, "Jack! Mate! Can you hear me?!"

I curled up even more, praying he wouldn't find me. The sound of crunching snow was getting closer. He probably saw the staff. "Come on mate, it's too cold to be playing games like this!" I could see Bunny's silhouette slowly getting bigger. He was holding himself, probably shivering. Then he seemed to spot something and rushed in my direction. Now, he saw the staff. "Jack! What happened to you?" he asked, alarmed. He kneeled next to me, his paws just hovering over me, like I was too disgusting to touch.

I could see worry in his green eyes, but also fear. Fear. I shivered again, wrapping my arms around me. "It's nothing…" I mumbled, turning my face into the snow so I wouldn't see the upset face of my comrade.

"Jack," he said sternly, sounding a little upset, "this is not nothing. You're covered in blood!"

I felt his paw rest on the spot right above my hip. I flinched away as best as I could, trying to bury myself in the snow. Bunny shouldn't have to see me like this, no one should. "Jack, I'm going to lift you up, okay?" Bunny warned gently, his paws resting on my legs and shoulder this time.

"Why?" my voice cracked.

"I need to take you to North. He has an infirmary in his place," he explained lightly, moving his paws under my body.

I rolled away from him, crouching a little bit away from him, "No! North can't see me like this. You shouldn't have even seen me like this!" I ignored the screams of pain my muscles were giving me, then that liquid slipped down my thigh again. This time, it took no time to heave whatever was left in my stomach onto the snow. "Bloody hell," Bunny mumbled, grabbing my staff out of the ground and coming to crouch in front of me, "I won't tell anyone, I promise. And I'm sure North will keep it a secret too. Please Jack, you need help."

He held out my staff for me to take, which I only looked at in fear. Then, I grabbed it, clutching it to my chest quickly. Bunny moved beside me and scooped me up in his arms, bridal style and opened a hole to North's domain.

The quick movement of flying through the hole made me dizzy. Blackness quickly overtook my vision as I clutched tightly to the fur on Bunny's chest.

I woke up in a bed. The sheets were soft against my naked skin. My eyes shot open. Naked? I sat up quickly, taking in my surroundings. My staff was within arms reach and I was in a room outfitted for Christmas. Given that Christmas wasn't for another few months, it's safe to assume that I'm in North's workshop. My wrists were wrapped in white bandages and my skin was very clean.

"What are you talking about?!" Bunny's enraged voice boomed, easily travelling through the wood of the door. I could see Bunny and North outside the room, but a frosty glass only let me see their shadows.

"It's the only explanation for the injuries he obtained," North replied calmly, looking sort of thoughtful, "Did he tell you anything about how he got hurt?"

Bunny shook his head, "No. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. When I got to his pond, there was a crazy blizzard going on."

"Oh no." There was the soft jingle of a bell, signaling the arrival of one of the elves. North bent down and picked something up, "Thank you. I'll put these on his bed. If he wakes up naked it could only traumatize him more."

The doorknob turned and I threw myself down, pretending to be asleep still. Heavy, cautious footsteps walked up to my bed and walked back out. "Shouldn't we wait in the room for him to wake up?" Bunnymund asked.

"No. I think the last thing he wants is to wake up naked next to a guy." I heard the door shut and waited for two sets of footsteps to grow faint. Then I sat up and looked at the clothes, folded neatly in perfect squares, at the foot of my bed. They were completely clean. No more blood.

I stood up, wincing at the pain, and jumped into my pants, then my sweater. They're a little starchy, so I waved my arms around to wear them in a bit. I grabbed onto my staff and headed for the windows. There has to be one that opens. Sure enough, there was one at the end. It only opened barely wide enough for me to squeeze through.

I really do appreciate everything that North and Bunny did for me, but I can't stand to look at them. They'll only pry and they can't know. I let the wind carry me away.

I had no real place in mind to land, so I was just letting the breeze whip around me and take me wherever it wanted. If I went back to my pond, the guardians would be able to find me. I know, eventually, I'll have to face them, but I can't do that right now. North and Bunny will probably be upset that I skipped out on them. I landed softly on a snow-frosted ground. It crunched under my feet as I landed.

I don't know where I am, all I know is that I'm at the edge of a black forest, with a small town in front of it. It's sometime in the night here. Couples walk along the edge, unlike me, their eyes glued to the skies and their breath misting in front of them.

I looked up as well and stared in awe at the glittering lights of the night sky. For a moment, my fears were gone, but then I spotted the moon. My gaze fell back down to the ground in shame and I walked towards the town. I looked around a bit, the only light coming from the street lamps and some bars that were still opened.

I jumped onto one of the building's signs and sat down, watching the peaceful town with a disinterested look. People were coming out of the bars, laughing and stumbling, pushing each other over. My stomach clenched at their happiness. It amazed me at how miserable someone could be, while everyone else could be just fine.

"Jack," a sinister voice whispered, making a shiver run down my spine. I jumped up, balancing on the inch-wide top of the sign, looking around wildly. "Do you really think you can hide from me?" Pitch appeared before me, balancing on the same sign. I jumped away, onto the ground.

"Haven't you done enough?" I asked, holding my staff out.

Pitch just looked amused while he held his hands up defensively and he floated down to the ground as well, standing a few feet in front of me, "Jack, this is something where enough is never enough."

"You're not going to get near me again. I won't let it happen."

"You sound so sure of yourself," he snickered, moving towards me. I took a step back for every step he took forward. He wasn't going to get close to me. "But, you have to know that you cannot escape me. I am the darkness around you and the fear in your heart. There is no escaping it."

With that, he disappeared into the shadows, his laugh carrying across the wind. I stood for a while, tense and not willing to let my guard down just yet. Then I collapsed to my knees, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. He scared me so much, more than anything I've ever felt before. It didn't take long for me to start sobbing, my terror getting the best of me.

The only place I can think of to go is to where the guardians are. Even if I was with one person, I would feel safer. But I can't let them know, I can't change the way I act around them. Loneliness surrounded me like a cold, dark blanket, cutting me off from the world.

In the morning I decided to head back to my pond. If I was going to act normal, I had to stay around my pond. That's where I normally hung out when I wasn't playing with Jamie, or hanging out with the guardians.

I stood beside the woods by the edge of the village for a while, trying to build up the courage to head back to where the guardians could find me. After a few deep breaths, I asked the wind to carry me home. It picked me up easily, carrying me towards my pond.

I landed gracefully on the soft snow on the bank of my pond. The blizzard was over now. The strong winds blew fresh snow to cover the bloody snow, only leaving behind a pink reminder etched in the snow. I sat down where I landed, looking out over my pond. It felt very plain, very emotionless. All the colors were blue, white or black. The simplicity of the scene left my heart feeling empty.

The snow moved across the pond, like someone had just jerked awake. Long ears perked out from the white snow, accompanied with a silly-sounding sneeze then Bunny sat up, shivering. He also mumbled something under his breath, his teeth chattering. I only watched in shock. Why would he spend the night out here? In that blizzard?

He stood up slowly, stiffly, and tried to move around to warm himself up. When he jumped around in a circle, his green eyes came in direct contact with my blue ones. "Jack!" he exclaimed, sounding happy and relieved. He hopped around the frozen water so he was by my side. "Mate, are you okay? You just disappeared. Where'd you go?"

His arms went up to hug me, it seemed, but they froze before they reached me and hung awkwardly in the air. "Why are you here?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"I was worried about you," he stated, looking a little hurt at my apathy.

"Why?"

His eyes went wide. "Because you're my friend. I had just taken you to get patched up because I found you covered in blood, **your blood**, and you just disappeared out the window of the infirmary. I was worried sick once I saw your bed was empty."

A sick feeling of hope sloshed in my stomach, lifting the darkness around my heart a bit. "Sorry," I apologized, looking away from him, "I just needed some space… to think things out."

He heaved a sigh of relief, "I'm just glad you're okay. North is worried sick too."

"He is?"

Bunny nodded, "Of course he is."

He sat there for a few minutes, his lips quivering and slowly turning blue. "Aren't you cold?" I asked, pointing to his blue lips.

"Yeah, a little," he admitted, shrugging nonchalantly, "But I'm worried about you. I don't want to leave you alone." I stared in shock at him once more, not really believing that he meant that. "Would you come back to the Warren with me? I don't want to leave you alone. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I want to make sure you're safe."

This couldn't last for too long, so I shrugged and nodded. He smiled, relieved and tapped a tunnel to the Warren. I jumped in first, knowing Bunny wouldn't leave without knowing I was in the hole.

I've never really gotten used to travelling like Bunny does, so I stumbled out of the hole, using a rock to stop myself from running into a wall. Bunny just strode in confidently behind me, his shivers becoming less prominent. I sat on the rock, watching Bunny tend to some eggs. "You can do whatever you want here. You'll be safe with me, I promise," he stated, looking at me seriously. Something in his gaze told me he **knew** what happened to me. It made me a little sick to my stomach, but he continued on with his business without saying any more to me.

I eventually moved from the rock to some soft grass in a corner of the Warren. The sky above me was bright blue, dotted with fluffy, white clouds. It felt peaceful, not empty like my pond. I never actually knew what Bunny did when Easter wasn't around the corner. It looked like he just played with whatever was left over from the year previous.

My staff was leaning against a wall, not too far away. Bunny said I would be safe, so I wouldn't need it here. I did feel safer, laying here on the warm grass and looking up at the sky, knowing that Bunny wasn't too far away. Pitch couldn't get me here.

Maybe I should tell Bunny what happened. He'd keep it a secret from the others and he'd be able to protect me better, probably. I sat up, staring at a stonewall. I couldn't tell him. If what I told him made him completely disgusted, I couldn't stay here anymore.

I didn't want to feel so vulnerable ever again. If that meant keeping everyone in the dark, I am willing to live with my secret for my entire life. "Jack," whispered a disturbing voice. I recognized it immediately and stood up, heading straight for my staff. My first step towards it made me fall into a hole.

It felt like I was in slow motion. I watched my only weapon slip out of my line of vision and my sight be filled with the dullness of the earth.

My body curled instinctively, my arms covering my head and my legs protecting all my internal organs. I landed on a mattress, bouncing on it slightly. As quickly as I landed, black sand wrapped around my arms and body, pinning me down to the bed. I pulled against the sand, which felt like heavy weights, trying to free myself.

A tall, dark figure walked into the room, chuckling lowly. "I told you, you can't hide from me. I can get to you whenever I want. No matter where you are. You are my toy, for my pleasure and for my disposal." He walked closer to the bed, towards my hands. The sand slid from around my wrists and wrapped around my entire arm. He pulled the sleeve back, admiring the white bandages underneath. "Oh, you've covered them up. Who did you tell?" he sneered, smirking down at my face. I couldn't break eye contact with those soulless eyes for some reason.

Panic flooded through me and I tried to pull away using my legs, which weren't tied up. Tears started flowing from the corners of my eyes. "No one," I whispered, my voice cracking.

His eyebrows shot up, "Really? Then why are these wounds treated? I know you haven't the faintest clue on how to patch a wound."

He was sounding condescending now. His hand moved from my covered wrist down my arm slowly, heading towards my chest. "Please don't," I begged, still trying to wiggle free.

"Don't what?" he asked, a dark chuckle following him. The sand around my abdomen receded long enough for Pitch to pull up my sweater. His hands tweaked one of my nipples.

"Please don't do this," I elaborated, pushing my back into the mattress to escape those fingers. Tears flowed freely down my face, mostly out of fear for what was to come. He wasn't going to stop, I could see it in his eyes, but I needed to try. If there would be a glimmer of hesitation, I needed to take advantage of that.

He sighed and stood up, walking around to the foot of the bed, "That won't work Jack. You can try all you want, and I don't mind if you do, I enjoy hearing your pleas for mercy, but you are not going to leave my lair until I am through with you." With that, he tore my pants off.

A sob broke free from my chest as I tried to cover myself up by crossing my legs. Pitch wouldn't have any of that though. He kneeled on the bed, between my legs, propping them up so my feet were flat against the mattress. I hid my face in my arm again. This time the sand scratched at my cheek, making me flinch back.

His hands roamed freely on the tops of my thighs and hips, the touch making me sick to my stomach. I know what those hands are capable of. "Look at you, shivering in anticipation. Don't tell me you're excited to be tortured," he smiled, trailing his fingers down my backside.

I was shivering, but in fear. "P-Please stop," I whined, trying to shimmy away from those prodding fingers. He held down my hips with one hand and stuck a finger inside me.

"Today, I won't use any drugs. I'll show you that your body craves my touch, no matter what you believe. You'll always be this disgusting creature."

"No," I cried, feeling my body relax at the intrusion on its own, "Stop."

He moved his hand to my penis, which was slowly filling up and started getting harder, faster, the moment his fingers came in contact with the skin. "Look at you," he gasped, feigning surprised, "Already getting hard. I thought you wanted me to stop."

I bit my lip, refusing to respond to him. I wouldn't encourage him anymore. He added a second finger, stretching out the opening there. I whimpered, but didn't say anything. "So you're not going to talk to me anymore?" he asked, sounding bored, "Fine with me, the only thing I want is to look in your eyes." I stretched my neck, looking at the headboard above my hands. "Still that arrogant defiance? Good to know I haven't broken you completely, otherwise this would be no fun."

Fun. This wasn't fun. I know fun it's my center. I can look danger right in the eye and make a game out of it. This isn't a game though. I can't make this into a game. If I do, Pitch wins. A third finger breached me, making me moan. His lips came down on my adam's apple, sucking on it lightly. It still burned. I screamed out in pain, my legs trying to cross over each other but getting stuck on the body between them.

He trails his mouth down my neck onto my chest, jumping over the sweater bunched up near my neck, suckling on a nipple there. I looked at my chest, noticing the black trail he left against my white skin. It felt like he was holding flame against my skin.

When he removed his mouth, he didn't give me anytime to relax. He pushed his erection into me without warning, making me scream again. My fingernails bit into my palms. I tried to not focus on the pain, but it was useless. My chest burned and I felt like I would rip in two. He leaned in next to my ear, whispering, his breath making chills run up and down my spine, "Aren't you going to beg for mercy?"

I wasn't going to indulge his sick fantasy, but the words tumbled out from my mouth before I could think. "Please Pitch, please stop. Take it out, let me go home," I sobbed, my fight leaving my body.

"I would, but this," he tugged at my erection, "is telling me otherwise. Should I really just stop?"

"Yes!" I screamed, "It hurts so much. Just let me go, please." My tears were falling fast and freely, obscuring my vision a little. I could see the shake of Pitch's head then I felt him move inside me.

There's that feeling again. The feeling of total violation. He's doing such unspeakable things to me, and me, just being a slut, lets him. He leaned down again, sucking on the junction of my neck and shoulder. It burned really bad, making me thrash against his body. His lips broke away, but he kept them close to my ear.

His thrusts became slower. "Do you like being fucked in the ass like some common street whore?" he hissed into my ear, sounding disgusted. Another sob left my throat, mixed together with a moan. I shouldn't be enjoying this. This time, though, there are no drugs to blame for my arousal. More tears fell down my face.

Pitch sat back on his knees, grabbed my hips and started thrusting harder into me. I moaned, trying my best to muffle it by biting my lip, but it rang loudly through the room. "…stop…" I whined, staring at the headboard again.

"I told you, I want you to look in my eyes while your body enjoys me," he snarled, snapping his hips in harder. I didn't move my face, continuing to stare defiantly at the headboard. He latched his hands under my knees and pushed them up to my shoulders, bending me in half. I screamed in pain and moved my gaze.

Pitch's face was only inches from mine. Sick pleasure rolled around in those golden eyes. I could see my reflection in his soulless eyes. I looked like a scared child, my face streaked with tears and my blue eyes begging for mercy. His thrusts were unrelenting against me. My back screamed in protest. I don't usually bend this far.

He moved more erratically, trying to reach his orgasm quicker. I felt a coil wind up in my stomach, getting tighter and tighter the faster Pitch moved. Then, I felt warm liquid splash where he couldn't reach. My own orgasm ripped through me, covering my chest, sweater and chin from the angle he held my body at. Pitch panted as he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants.

He stepped away from me, letting my legs fall back against the bed. I looked anywhere but him, too embarrassed at myself for losing control like that. I could hear him open up a magic portal.

Suddenly the sand was gone and I was thrown through the portal. I landed roughly on some warm, soft grass face down. I felt my pants hit my back, like they were an afterthought. "Jack! Jack!" I heard Bunny calling from a distance, sounding frantic.

I didn't have the energy to cover myself up, or even hide. My sweater was still pushed up around my chin and I was naked the rest of the way down. There would be no question of what happened to me once someone found me. My face was turned towards the only entrance to this small haven. Bunny looked around frantically, and when he spotted me he ran over as fast as he could, dropping to his knees beside me. "What happened?!" Tears flowed down my face and sobs wracked my body. I couldn't even respond to him.

He tried to put his paw on my back, but I rolled away until my back was against a wall and curled myself into a tight ball. "Don't touch me," I cried, clutching my knees to my chest.

Bunny only watched me helplessly from where he knelt, confusion running through his hunter green eyes. I buried my face into my knees, crying heavily and unable to look at my friend anymore.

**Oh God, I hope you enjoyed that. The ending is a little flat, but I needed an ending. I thought my stomach would fall out because of this… well, I really hope you like it, feel free to comment and favourite… but please no flames… **

**if you made it to the end of the second chapter and flame me, it will make absolutely no sense to me and I will take your "criticism" not so seriously. It has happened before. **


	3. Jack's Nightmare

I couldn't move. All I wanted to do was stay here, hiding my face in warm grass. My tears were silent. "Jack! Jack! Where'd you go?!" Bunnymund yelled loudly, his deep voice echoing across his domain. Even with the fear of Bunny finding out, I couldn't move to cover myself up. Instead, I hid my face, childishly hoping that would conceal me from my friend. In the back of my mind I knew that he would find me, but all I have now is my beliefs. I lose that and I lose myself.

"Jack!" Bunny gasped, his voice a lot closer. My muscles tensed up but I refused to look up. Bunny was probably in shock at what he saw. My sweater was still pushed up to reveal my chest and my pants lay in a heap on my back.

My entire lower body was seen. He could probably see semen dripping out of me. I could feel Bunny's presence next to me. His paws hovered over me, the heat radiating from them was unbearably hot. I flinched and rolled away, curling myself into a ball, my eyes buried in the top of my knees. My pants slid off my back and sat awkwardly in between us. "Jack, please look at me," he begged. I shook my head, my face still hiding behind my knees.

The soft shuffle of grass underneath him reached my ears, like he was moving closer. I slid away, whimpering, "Don't touch me."

"What happened?" he asked, his movement stopping. I peeked at him, barely raising my head. He was kneeling a couple of feet away from me, looking helpless. I moved my gaze back down, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Can't you tell?" I whispered, pulling my sweater down to cover myself up a little bit. My lower half was still exposed, but I shouldn't be feeling so ashamed of Bunny seeing me naked when Pitch has done such horrible things. I hid my face once again, trying to disappear

Bunny sighed heavily, sounding irritated. "Just talk to me Jack. Who did this to you?"

I covered my head completely, a piece of my bandages getting caught in my hair, also reminding me of what happened the first time. How many more times is this going to happen? Will Pitch ever get bored of me? Would I continue to let myself be used like this? "No one," I mumbled, the noise barely audible. Thankfully Bunny has better hearing so I won't have to repeat myself. I'd only continue to make it sound not so convincing that it was really no one.

"Don't lie to me Jack. Tell me," he ordered, sounding very angry.

I bit my lip, fresh tears spilling over my eyes, making my sweater slightly wet. "C-Can I get dressed?" I asked, eyeing my brown pants on the ground. All I could see of Bunny was his knees on the grass.

"Fine," he grumbled, sitting on his haunches.

I didn't move for a bit, expecting him to leave. After all, he knew what happened so why was he insistent on staying with me when I'm half-naked? I'm so dirty. "Can I have some privacy?" I mumbled, motioning with my one hand to the entrance of the small clearing.

He must have nodded or something because he got up and left. I snatched up my pants, holding them to my chest tightly, more tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. Slowly, I stood up and jumped into my pants.

I grabbed onto my staff, took one look at Bunny's back and flew off. There was no way I could stay here and wait for Bunny to tell me how dirty I was. I could hear him call my name after me, but I didn't care; I kept on going, intent on escaping.

Snow was soft beneath my feet but lacked warmth compared to grass, for obvious reasons. I fell onto my knees, my staff falling into the snow beside me. My pond sat beside me. They'll be able to find me here, I'll have to face them anyways, but I'm just going to put it off for a while. I wrapped my arms around myself and fell forward, crying into the white powder beneath me.

I worked so hard to become accepted by the guardians and, now, I'm just going to be kicked out. North was right that first day, when I asked 'who said I wanted to be a guardian?'. Of course I want to be a guardian. Now it's all gone. In two very short days.

"Jack," Pitch's voice cooed, echoing across the frozen water. I shivered, but didn't move. He couldn't do anything more to me. I'm already at the bottom. The snow crunched in front of me and I could feel his presence. He kneeled in front of me, putting his cold hand onto my shoulder.

I shivered, again, but didn't move away. "I brought you a little present." His voice felt like ice running down my back. I looked up at him, the awkward angle distorting his long face, making his smile look more sinister and surreal. He looked more like a monster now than I'd ever thought before. "Sit up," he spat, his smile falling off his face.

I obeyed, sitting on my knees, my hands on my lap. His sick smile lounged back onto his lips and he flicked his right wrist over his left hand. Black sand swirled around menacingly until it settled into a small nightmare that fit into his palm. It sniffed the air and bounced out of his hand and rested on my shoulder. "I don't want you to forget," he sneered, scratching the top of the nightmare's head and standing up, "Don't get too busy. I might need you."

With that, he disappeared into the shadows. The nightmare whinnied on my shoulder, jumping into the air and circling around my head. A trail of sand followed it, the stray pieces landing on my face. It forced the memory into the front of my mind. I screamed when I saw the mirror and chains.

I fell forward into the snow again, clutching my hair on the sides of my head tightly and my eyes squeezed shut, trying to force the memory away from the forefront of my mind. It stopped a few seconds later, the evil smirk from Pitch was the last thing I saw. The nightmare frolicked around me, not leaving a one-meter radius.

My fear must be very strong for the nightmare to want to be around me so much. Although, it couldn't be the normal type of nightmare. Pitch made it specifically for me, so it has to be different from the ones we fought before. So the only way I can get rid of it, probably, is to overcome my fear by myself. That won't happen.

I stared forlornly at the nightmare, the image of it playing around contradicted with the darkness it portrayed. It let out another whinny, kicking the snow around, looking happy. The sound of sleigh bells made me look away from the black horse. North landed his sleigh in the field separated from my pond by a small patch of trees. I could run away, but where would I go? They'd find me sooner or later.

I held out my palm and my nightmare jumped onto it obediently and I grabbed onto my staff with the other hand. My feet were underneath me one more time and I waited for North to finally appear. He lumbered through the trees, his steps jolly. There was really no other way to describe the nature of his gait. It was just jolly. His face didn't match his body though. It was wrinkled in worry and confusion. "North," I greeted curtly, nodding my head, "I guess I never really thanked you for patching me up, so thanks." I wanted to rub my hands on my bandages, but they were full.

"Anytime," North said kindly, a genuine smile slightly cracking across his face, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," I admitted quietly, absently stroking the head of the nightmare in my arms. It seemed to purr at the attention and nuzzle my chest, just like a kitten would. I felt a little bit uncomfortable with the affection from the dark animal, but it only continued to cuddle against me.

North noticed the nightmare in my arm, his eyebrows shooting up, "What do you have there?"

"A nightmare… Pitch gave it to me." I sounded… happy with my nightmare. North gave a worried look to the black sand in my arms, then looked back up at me.

His eyes were still soft and warm. I took a step back from it for some reason, the warmth there feeling wrong. North didn't move any closer to me, instead he just leaned back. His feet didn't move, but I felt more comfortable. "That's nice. Are you okay? Bunny is worried about you."

I gulped nervously at Bunny's name, the image of his disgusted face popping into my mind. He's not happy with me now, and "worried" is definitely not the right word. "I'm fine. I just needed to be alone for a bit," I lied. My stomach twisted in anger, telling me that I can't be left alone.

Pitch is already done with me today though. Wouldn't he just come by tomorrow again? Fear dug its cold claws into my stomach, weighing me down immediately. North looked warily at me, taking a step back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled as best as I could, but I could feel how fake my smile was, "Yes, I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll leave you alone, but don't be afraid to talk to me Jack. I'll always be here." He walked away slowly, looking over his shoulder sometimes. I looked away every time, but looked up to watch his back become more faint. The sound of bells tinkling faded into the clear sky.

I was alone again, my nightmare jumping around now that the stranger was gone. All I managed to do was sit against a tree and watch the nightmare dance around. It entertained itself for a while before curling up next to me and, seemingly, falling fast asleep.

What would happen if I just left it? Would it find me? It made a sound and nuzzled my leg, making the thoughts of abandoning it seem cruel. I choked back tears and let my head fall against the trunk of the tree I leaned against. My one hand stroked the back of the creature.

It felt cold and rough, like frozen sandpaper. Maybe I could learn to live with my nightmare.

**Wow, that took a really long time to write for some reason… I meant to have this up before Christmas, but now it's just a late New Year's gift…sorry it took so long, but I need to get this out… nothing really happened, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as the other chapters :) **

**Thursday-26**

**Ps. Comments are always welcomed, along with story favourites and follows :) Hopefully I'll post again soon haha**


	4. Black Sand

Weeks passed, without a glimpse of Pitch. I was starting to lose my mind. It got really bad when I saw something dart in the corner of my eye and my nightmare got excited. It became loud and galloped around like it couldn't control itself. There was never any proof that anything was there, but there wasn't any proof that there wasn't either. The worst was when fear's icy grip loosened on my stomach for a moment, and then black sand would land on my cheeks again.

It wasn't just sight memories anymore, but full body sensation. Yesterday the chains were heavy on my arms again. This morning, the sand cut into my skin. The wounds were scarred over, but such horrible scars were left. I'd catch myself scratching them sometimes and stop myself immediately. I think the nightmare could feel my desire to get rid of those scars, so it would bite at them and tear the bubbled skin away. It looked confused and hurt when I pushed it away. It's yellow eyes shone like a kicked puppy's.

I would try to treat it like a kicked puppy, but it would grow hateful and keep away from me. As soon as I thought of Pitch, it would come back, happy as ever, like nothing had happened. The little thing confused me so much, but all I wanted was to be near it. Somehow, it made me feel safe.

The others have tried to come and talk to me, but I only end up angry and I leave. I just leave to wherever they won't look for me. Although it has become increasingly difficult to avoid everyone. By everyone, I mean Bunny. Tooth, North, and Sandy have all gotten the message to stay the hell away from me. Bunny keeps on pestering and ambushing me. He chases me to the coldest parts of the world, yelling at me to talk to him. I would think he would have gotten the message by now.

"Jack! Stop running from me!" Bunny called from the ground. I could only see him as a small dot through the cloud of white. He followed me to Antarctica to try and get me to talk.

I flew down, landing only a few centimeters away from him, my face set into a scowl. "Why are you following me!? Can't you see I want to be alone?!" I screamed over the howling wind.

He stopped in shock, but kept his face stern, "Why should I leave you alone?!"

I pushed his shoulders as hard as I could. He only stumbled a step back. "Because I want to be alone?!"

"Why?! So you can coddle that thing?!" he yelled, pointing at the nightmare poking its head out of my pocket. I pushed it back inside, looking away from Bunny. It wasn't completely true. I just didn't want to face any of my friends like this.

"I don't coddle it," I argued back, crossing my arms over my chest, "It just doesn't talk back." I could feel Bunny force air out of his lungs, like he was trying to control his temper. He doesn't understand why I'm rejecting him and he's reacting like a child. How am I more levelheaded than him? He reached into the pocket of my hoodie and pulled out my nightmare by the neck. It whinnied helplessly in Bunny's grip. "Put him down!" I ordered, trying to jump after it.

Bunny only pulled it out of my reach and held onto me with his other hand. "Why are you even keeping this?! Isn't it just a reminder of what happened?! A sick gift from Pitch?!" I tried to listen to him yell at me, I really did, but all I could hear was my nightmare's pathetic whinnies. They were barely audible in this blizzard, but they tore through me. "Are you even listening to me or are you worrying about your stupid pet?!" Bunny spat in my face, dragging my attention away from my nightmare.

"It's not just a pet!" I screamed back, jumping after it again. Bunny was angry, very angry. I didn't know a nightmare could get scared, but it moved around frantically to try and find some footing. Bunny looped it around his head before tossing it onto the ground as hard as he could, with one of his feet stomping down on it after.

I froze in place, horrorstruck. "You need to move on Jack!" he shouted, twisting his foot around, crunching the snow. I fell to my knees, my eyes focused on that foot, trying to see what was underneath it. "Keeping this will only make you dwell on what happened! Now get over it!"

Fear tore through me again. I crawled towards Bunny's foot, trying to get underneath it. "No," Bunny said, putting more weight onto his one leg, "We're going to leave this here. And we're going to leave, together."

Blood roared in my ears, cutting off anything else he might have said to me. I gripped onto my staff tightly and swung it towards him, making him fly back. The last thing I saw of him was his green eyes wide in surprise. His figure disappeared into white.

My nightmare lay in the snow, mostly flat. It heaved with the necessity of breath, trying to get up. I carefully scooped the snow underneath it, trying to pick it up. It was about half its original size, the rest of it lying in the snow. I clutched it to my chest, tears pouring down my face.

Some of the sand whirled up because of the wind and landed on my cheek. I didn't freeze up this time and I wasn't bombarded with horrible memories. All I could hear was a faint, taunting, "_Jack_." I sucked in a deep breath harshly, scared of what that implied. Only Pitch could help my nightmare.

It tried to move in my arms again, but looking at it, it was missing an ear, three legs entirely, with the fourth almost gone all the way up to the knee, and most of its rear end. I didn't know the magic that Pitch used on this creature, so I can't help it. Only Pitch can. "Jack!" Bunny's voice called through the storm. I needed to make a decision now.

Do I want to forget this nightmare, or fix it? I took one more look at it and flew off.

"Pitch!" I screamed when I landed beside my pond again. Silence only greeted me. "I know you're out there! Show yourself!" Pitch materialized from the shadows of the trees. He wiped some excess snow off his robes, looking bored.

"You rang?" he drawled, leaning against the tree beside him casually.

I ran up to him, which made him look very confused, "I need you to fix it." Now he looked even more confused. I held up the nightmare to him, to which he smiled evilly at.

"Why would you want me to fix it? It looks like you went through great trouble to kill it and to make sure it suffered too."

A cold spear shot through my gut at 'suffered'. "I didn't do this," I replied quickly, sounding hysterical, "It was Bunny!"

He gave me a pointed look. "So you'll let just anyone touch what is yours?"

"Pitch please!" I begged, tears forming again, "I'll do anything!" He continued to look disinterestedly at me, causing me to start crying. Now I'll truly be alone.

Pitch made a clicking sound and made me look up at him. He licked my cheeks, collecting all the tears. It burned, but I couldn't move. "You know I can't refuse your crying face," he leaned in next to my ear, "You know what your tears do to me." I shivered and tried to relax, but terror was preventing me from letting Pitch have what he wants. He's only using me. I should just let the nightmare go.

As if sensing my thoughts, it moved against my chest, nuzzling it as best it could. "I'll do anything," I repeated, "But you **have **to fix it."

"Negotiating, even now?" Pitch smirked, bemused. I stared at him. "Fine," he chuckled, wrapping his cold arm around my waist. "Leave your staff," he ordered. I dropped it without a second thought.

Next thing I knew, we were in Pitch's lair. He scooped the nightmare out of my hands and left it on a relatively flat rock. It lay there complacently, its chest moving shallowly. I let myself get lead away by Pitch, but my eyes stayed focused on my nightmare until I couldn't see it anymore.

I turned to look where he brought me and froze to my spot. That dirty, gray mattress sat in front of me, all the sheets still rumpled lazily. Pitch sat on the edge of the bed and smirked at me. "Are you going to run away?" he asked with a condescending tone. I gulped loudly and shook my head, but I still couldn't move from my spot. "Come over here," Pitch ordered lightly, pointing at the floor between his legs.

I let out a shaky breath and forced myself to kneel in front of him. His hand stroked the top of my head gently, making my stomach twist in discomfort. "You're going to do whatever I say?" My heart stopped in fear, dropping into my stomach. Was I really going to let him do anything?

I thought of the dying nightmare in the other room and swallowed my pride. "Yes," I answered, my voice cracking. I didn't see it, but I could feel Pitch's face break into a sinister smile. Suddenly I felt very scared. He gripped my hair and made me look up at him. My feelings were right. A sinister leer was settled on his lips, making my body go colder than it normally is.

His hand slipped into his robes and he pulled out his flaccid, grey penis. I could only stare at it, my brain trying to comprehend what I was supposed to do. "Use your mouth," he ordered helpfully, an angry edge to his voice.

My breathing trembled once more before I gripped at the base of his cock and put my mouth over the limp flesh. A large breath of air left Pitch's lungs. He was probably surprised that I did it without arguing. The flesh slowly became harder in my mouth and Pitch's grip increased on the back of my head, forcing me farther down his hardening cock. I tried as best as I could to accommodate him, but tears started flowing down my cheeks.

My tongue slipped over the tip, collecting a bead of pre-come. I pulled away, gagging at the taste. The fingers at the base of my neck pulled my hair tighter clearly displeased. "You don't stop until I tell you to," he growled angrily, forcing me back down.

This time, he pushed me down until my nose pressed against the black hair at the base. I choked around the penis, trying to pull off, but Pitch was too strong. He stood up, making me sit up higher on my knees, placed his other hand on the side of my head and started thrusting into my mouth.

Tears ran down my face and my jaw started to ache, but I stopped trying to force him to stop. I made a promise. I can't walk away now. His thrusts picked up their pace until he shoved himself as far as he could down my throat and came hard. My eyes went wide and I tried to force him off of me. The semen trickled down my throat, making my stomach twist dangerously.

He pulled out so that the tip was at my lip and let the last few drops land on my tongue. The salty taste exploded across my tongue, making me feel sick. He took a step back, looking pleased with himself and walked away from me. I fell onto my hands and retched, but nothing came out. My arms collapsed underneath me, making me land harshly on my elbows.

I coughed loudly, spitting onto the ground. One part of my mind contemplated licking at the ground to get the taste out of my mouth, but I wouldn't give Pitch the satisfaction. I sat up, trying to sit as straight as I could and stared straight ahead. That has to be it. Pitch has never come more than once. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed," his cold voice ordered from behind me.

I spun around, making my stomach spin, but I swallowed the bile and yelled at him, "We're done here! I've done what you wanted!" Pitch only looked amused.

He leaned over me, so his face was inches from mine, and laughed, "You didn't actually believe that's all I wanted."

I pushed him back, too upset with him to comply now. Before I was scared, now I'm just pissed. "I'm leaving," I growled, pushing him away and standing up.

"So you're just going to let your nightmare die? Even when you begged for my help?" he asked, amusement coloring his voice. I froze in place, thinking about the nightmare it took only a short time for me to fall in love with.

I closed my eyes tightly, fighting back tears, "Yes."

"Fine." His voice sounded too calm, too composed. I couldn't move from my spot, but my mind yelled at me to move, to run as fast and as far away as I could. My body was suddenly picked up in the air and spun around until I landed harshly on the bed. I landed on my hands and knees, bouncing slightly. The sudden movement made me feel a little dizzy, so I didn't move off right away.

Heavy sand twisted around my wrists and pulled them towards the headboard. I looked at them in fear, trying to pull them away. Pitch's body pressed firmly against my back as he loomed over me, his hands reaching farther to lie over my hands. "Don't do that," he cooed into my ear, "you wouldn't want your wounds to open up again." His tongue pressed hotly onto my neck, burning me almost immediately. I cried out, trying to move away from his mouth, but his body and the sand kept me firmly in place.

"Let me go Pitch! We had a deal!" I cried out, tears collecting in the corners of my eyes. I tugged at the restraints anyways, thinking the sand might come loose on its own.

He moved his hands down my body, obviously giving up on stopping me from wrecking my wrists again, until they rested on my hips. His bony fingers pressed into my hipbones, causing me to twist in pleasure for some reason. I bent my head down to look at my own hipbones in horror. That shouldn't be pleasurable.

Pitch chuckled and repeated the action, making me squirm again. Then his fingers slipped under my pants, pulling them off my hips easily. "Your skin is so white Jack. It makes me want to mark it up," Pitch spoke sweetly, confusing me.

I could feel his hot breath hovering over my ass and I tried to move away, but his cold hands kept me in place. His tongue traced over the small of my back, right over my ass. It burned like fire and I screamed accordingly.

He might have tried to say something to me, or have laughed at me, but I couldn't stop screaming as long as his tongue was on my body. His fingers moved down to tease my entrance while he kissed over the globes of my butt. I pulled my body towards the headboard, away from his touch. It was only for a second, but there was still the lingering burn, but relief at the same time. I let out a sigh, trying to catch my breath. He followed me, leaving me nowhere else to go.

This time his tongue rubbed against the sensitive opening there, making me scream louder than before. I could feel Pitch laugh at me, the vibrations running through me. Pitch continued to tease and poke at the entrance, his fingers joining in shortly after.

I don't know how long he continued that, but it felt like forever. It could have been a few minutes though. All my muscles relaxed as soon as Pitch moved away from my body. Again, there was a lingering burn, but relief. Tears of relief fell off my face, but same with tears of fear. I know that he's not done yet.

The head of his erection pushed at my burnt opening. It stung more than usual. "Don't," I begged, trying, in vain, to move away from him. He just gripped onto my hips to hold me into place. His hands didn't stay on my hips too long. One roamed up my back, stroking the skin hidden by my sweater, while the other stroked down my thigh and left my body. This time, it took no time for him to push into me fully.

I screamed out in pain, gripping at the headboard. It hurt so much more than the other times and he didn't give me any time to adjust. He just started thrusting in and out as fast as he could. I cried and pushed my forehead against the dirty pillows underneath me, letting him do what he wanted to me. My tears ran down my face, making the pillows wet beneath me. "Aren't even going to beg me to stop?" Pitch asked, his voice rough.

I couldn't even respond to him because there was too much pain. The only sound that escaped from my mouth was pained groans. My grip tightened on the headboard, trying to cancel out the pain in its own way. Pitch only leaned over me, sinking deeper inside me, and caused me to scream out once again. Not only could I feel his thrusts, but I could also hear them and it made the experience all the more horrible.

"This is no fun." Pitch grumbled, speeding up. Then he dug his fingernails into my thighs, breaking through the skin easily.

"Stop!" I cried, trying to move myself away from him, "It hurts!"

His breath was cold on my neck and I could feel him smiling against the skin there, "Better."

It didn't take him long to finish. His thrusts became erratic then he suddenly stilled, emptying himself inside me. Again. Once he pulled out, I let my body go limp on the bed. My breath was a little labored, but I was able to calm down soon enough. I laid like that for a while, my hands still bound to the headboard. "Can you… uh?" I asked, motioning towards my hands, my throat scratchy.

Pitch sighed irritably, "Fine." Then the sand was gone. My hands fell onto the bed and I felt a lot heavier. "Here are your pants. Have some dignity," he spat, my clothes landing on my back. My eyes went wide. Dignity? Wasn't it his fault that I didn't have any?

I didn't want to fight though, who knows what else he'd do, so I sat up and slipped on my pants. He stood in the doorway, seeming to wait for me. I couldn't look up at him though. I was too scared. "Um… about the nightmare…"

Pitch snorted derisively and walked towards me. I froze when he knelt on the bed and forced me to look into his eyes. Cold hatred was all I saw. "You killed it, why should I replace something you wanted dead?"

I stared at him, disbelieving. "W-We had a deal," I argued back, "And I wanted it fixed."

His features dropped into a sinister smile. "What deal? You broke it."

"W-What?"

Pitch smiled at me one last time and stood up from the bed. He held a snow globe in his hand and he looked at it curiously. "You refused to do what I wanted. Our deal was off when you denied me. Your pet is dead," Pitch explained, his face twisting into a scary leer.

I thought about it and I could feel the world crumbling out from underneath me. He wasn't lying. Fresh tears poured down my face and I wrapped my arms around myself. I feel so dirty. Pitch tossed the orb, making the portal appear. I was crying to hard to make out where he opened the portal to, but I could see a lot of white. He tossed me through the portal, like he was taking out trash.

I landed face-first in a snow bank. My sobs were uncontrollable now. I curled my knees underneath me and cried. "Jack?" I froze at that jolly, Russian voice.

Pitch looked at the, now, pile of black sand sadly. He felt bad about the waste of effort, on his part, to create that creature to only have it killed. By that rabbit nonetheless. He growled at the idea of Bunnymud and ran his hand in the pile of black sand. It still hummed with magic.

His mouth quirked up at the edges, maybe it wasn't all a waste. He scooped up a handful and held it in front of him, thinking hard about what he wanted it to do. "Now, go and do it," he whispered to the sand and blew lightly.

The sand flew off his hand and swirled around in the air before breaking off and heading off in four different directions. Pitch couldn't help but chuckle at what his sand was going to do. He dissolved himself into the shadows, knowing that was going to be the only safe place for a while.


	5. A Hasty Decison

**A.N. hello readers, I forgot to add in any comments made by me in the last chapter, but I really do hope that no one hates Bunny for what he did. I didn't want to make people hate him, but almost feel sorry for him because he doesn't understand. He confused and frustrated about the situation with Jack and he did what he thought was best. Anyways… enjoy the chapter :), maybe…**

Bunny walked around his warren, kicking at the dirt. He felt extremely guilty about what he did, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. Although the massive bruise on his backside was something that he could live without. Jack threw him quite far and hard, and he did it like it was nothing. It brought on a feeling of respect for the boy and slight jealousy because Jack showed him up. There was no way Bunny could produce that much power, even with all of the children that believed in him. Jack would only get stronger.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the black sand drifting lazily through the warm breeze. It headed straight for Bunny, but he didn't notice the darkness until it landed on his nose. His movements stopped as he stared blankly into the space in front of him. Fear and anger grew in his eyes, all those emotions directed towards the scene at the front of his eyes.

…

Tooth fluttered around her palace, directing her little fairies all over the world to retrieve the children's teeth. The back of her mind was focused on the winter sprite, but her work needed to be done. She felt sorry for Jack. He looked so scared and he just kept on shutting everyone out. North and Bunny told her what they thought happened to him, which all sounded outrageous, and didn't want to listen to anyone's story but Jack's. She opened her palace to the boy if he ever wanted to talk. He would come, but he would sit and watch the fairies do their work.

No one but Tooth has approached him at those times, but Jack would just brush her off and continue to watch in silence. It wasn't like Jack to be quiet like that. Normally, he would offer to help and race his fairies to do their jobs. Now, he just looked broken.

Baby Tooth tried to warn Tooth about the sand directed at her. Tooth noticed too late and the sand landed on her cheeks. Baby Tooth got some on her face too because she was too close. They both froze and stared into the distance. Tooth fluttered slowly towards the ground and sat down, tears flowing down her face.

…

Sandy directed his dream sand out to the children sleeping soundly beneath him. The golden sand floated happily in the air, changing shapes to match the wonderful children below. He thought absently of Jack. Over the past few weeks Sandy has gone and made sure that his dreams were pleasant. He sometimes forgot what time zone he was in, so he always thought to check in on Jack after he was done giving dreams to the children.

After all, Jack needed good dreams too. Sandy can't really coax anything out of the boy, so he felt it was his job to make sure that Jack slept soundly through the night. Although, lately, there have been dark rings under Jack's eyes. He knows he can't be there all the time, but he still felt guilty that he failed his friend.

Even in the darkness of night, Sandy could see black sand hurdling towards him. He thought of Pitch immediately and took evasive action. The sand was fast, too fast. Sandy couldn't even get a hand on it to neutralize it before it landed on his face.

He stayed suspended in the air and his eyes stayed forward, but his vision clouded over, leaving nothing but blackness. Sandy didn't move, focusing on trying to break the spell. It didn't feel like it was trying to destroy him, like the last time. The sand was leading him to something. His subconscious was lead through dark tunnels until he came into a room where he saw Jack, naked and shackled to chains hanging from the ceiling, with a long mirror standing in front of him. Black sand was snaked around his ankles and he was knocked out. Sandy's hands flew up to his mouth in a silent gasp at the scene. He tried to move forward, to release Jack from those chains, but his subconscious was anchored to the spot.

"_**No, no, no**__,_" Pitch's dark voice tutted, "_**You get to stand there and watch**_." Sandy looked around him, glaring at the open air. His attention was drawn back to the winter sprite because he heard a loud groan and rattling chains. Jack was pulling at the chains, trying to get himself out. "_You're awake now?_" Pitch's voice cooed, making the boy shiver. It didn't sound as loud as the first time Pitch spoke. The conversation in front of Sandy sounded like it was spoken from underwater.

"_Let me go,_" Jack ordered, looking as confident as ever. Sandy focused hard on breaking the spell, trying to ignore what Pitch was forcing him to watch.

"_**Do you honestly think you can escape from this?**_" Pitch's voice boomed once more, drowning out the Jack and Pitch in front of him. It made Sandy jump. The voice sounded like it was right beside him and it sounded angry. A piercing scream made Sandy look at the couple again. Pitch was biting down on Jack's neck and Jack was screaming. When he pulled back, there was a large, black mark left on his otherwise white skin.

Sandy started to panic, trying frantically to think of a way to escape this nightmare. His subconscious was forced to another spot, where he could see the profiles of both of them. Pitch's fingers were inside of Jack and Jack was asking him to stop. "_Open them!_" Pitch growled, his other hand gripped on Jack's chin, forcing his gaze forward. Jack's closed eyes opened and it looked like something broke in his eyes when he saw the state he was in. Flush chest, glazed eyes and sporting a leaking erection.

"_S-Stop it! Please!_" Jack begged, looking away from himself. Pitch said something that didn't reach Sandy's ears. All he could focus on was his friend's face, crying and scared. Pitch pulled out his own erection and pushed himself inside. "_Please Pitch!_" Jack responded, his pride slipping away, leaving him vulnerable. "_…please, please don't do this._" It **hurt** to see Jack in such a state. Tears ran down Jack's face like a waterfall. "_s…stop…please,_" he sobbed, just sounding broken.

"… _look at yourself in the mirror Jack,_" Pitch ordered. Jack shook his head. Pitch responded by pushing Jack's body forwards, making the shackles cut into his wrists and blood run down his arms.

Sandy couldn't stand it anymore. He put all his energy into forcing himself out of this nightmare. The sounds of Jack's crying and pleas for mercy ran loudly in Sandy's ears, but the scene moved away from him quickly. Sandy's vision came back and it startled him enough to make him go into a freefall for a second.

He looked around quickly, making sure that he was actually out of the nightmare and not forced into another one. Sandy rubbed his face and looked at his hands, the black sand sitting innocently on his palm. There was no more magic in the sand.

He clenched his fists and flew off towards Burgess. Jack needed his friends, no matter what he thought.

…

North had put me in one of his rooms and ordered me to rest, while he went out to fetch my staff for me. He wouldn't just let me leave either. The yetis kept guard, making sure I wouldn't sneak off. Honestly, I didn't have the energy to run away anymore. I've just turned into some plaything for Pitch to use. North didn't ask me any questions; he just cleaned me up and placed me in bed without a word. It made me nervous because I don't know what he's thinking. Although his eyes were still gentle and kind, not filled with hatred and disgust like I thought they'd be. It made me feel a little better, but no matter how clean I got, I'd still be dirty.

I curled into a ball and turned away from the door, burying my face into the pillow. The room was so silent it was almost suffocating. Where was everyone? I sat up and looked around the room, confused. The room wasn't that well sound proofed and it was always loud at the shop here. Did everyone leave me? They wouldn't leave me, would they?

I heard the soft sound of rustling sand and I tensed up, thinking it was a nightmare. Then the door swung open quickly, revealing a wide-eyed Sandy. "Sandy? What are you doing here?" I asked, scared of the answer. My staff was in his hand. "Where's North?" He pointed over his shoulder, the sand swirling above him to show a chair. North's got to be sitting in a chair in the hall, but why wouldn't he come in here with Sandy? Especially if he knew Sandy was here. "What's going on?"

What would prevent North from seeing me? He brought me in when I was crying on his doorstep and he cleaned me up last time I was here. There's no way he doesn't know what's happening. Sand swirled around, probably telling me to stay put, but I couldn't. I didn't grab at my staff, but I needed to know what happened with North. Sandy followed me almost quietly.

North was sitting on a lone chair in the hallway, his head hanging in his hands. "North?" I called carefully, tiptoeing up to him.

He looked up at me, shocked and stood up quickly to keep his distance. "What are you doing out of the infirmary? Why did the yetis let you go?" He wouldn't look into my eyes.

I stood there awkwardly, "What happened?"

He couldn't look into my eyes, but I saw shame and horror swimming in his eyes. My hand flew over my mouth, my stomach suddenly twisting and making me feel nauseous. This is worse than their speculation; he must have seen what happened. I ran back into the infirmary to grab my staff. "Don't let him leave!" North yelled, his voice shaky.

One of the yetis grabbed onto my hood, keeping me in place. Sandy rushed into the room and grabbed my staff, holding it behind his back. I went limp in the yeti's arms, knowing that I couldn't escape. Tears fell down my cheeks. The yeti let me gently onto the floor, where I curled into a ball and sobbed. This couldn't be happening.

North knelt down beside me and I flinched away from his presence. "I'm sorry Jack," he whispered. He was crying too. A gentle, warm hand rested on my shoulder, barely even applying pressure. I wanted to flinch away, to hide from the touch, but my body welcomed the warmth. My fingers tangled into my hair and I pulled the strands, trying to stop my crying.

It didn't work though. The tears came, unrelenting and painful. My throat quickly felt thick from sobbing so loudly and my eyes felt heavy from the tears. North didn't say anything else, and he didn't move his hand. It just sat there, a constant, reassuring weight to remind me that I wasn't alone. I don't know where Sandy went, but I knew he wouldn't just leave.

"North! North! Where are ya?" an Australian voice called from a distance, sounding like it was coming closer. North didn't reply. He just stayed silent beside me. I didn't stop crying, only the wailing had stopped and all that was left were the tears. North wouldn't move though, not until he **knew** I would be okay.

I could hear Bunny getting closer quickly. My face remained buried in the carpet of the hall, but I flinched away from the direction of his footsteps. Soon, it was silent. I think everyone was just watching me, but I'm too far past actually caring. I only cry harder, finally letting my fear and misery show.

By the time I finished, my eyes, throat and head hurt and I'm just so tired. The floor suddenly seems to be the most comfortable place and my eyes become heavy. I let darkness cloud over my vision, too tired to fight sleep.

I woke up slowly, my eyes protesting being opened. They were heavy from how much I cried yesterday. I'm in one of the beds in the infirmary again. Only I'm not waking up alone this time. Bunny sat in a chair, my staff in one hand and his gaze focused in on me. "Morning Jack," he said softly, almost sounding like a whisper.

"Hi," I croaked, sitting up and curling my legs up to my chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking very concerned. I shrugged and rubbed my nose against my knees. We sat in silence. I didn't know what to say to my friend and Bunny looked like he wanted to desperately say something, but he kept his lips tight. He opens and closes his mouth, trying to say something, but quickly deciding against it and sealing his lips once more.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice scratchy. I coughed at the tickle talking created in my throat and waited for Bunny to respond.

Sadness suddenly swam into Bunny's green eyes, pooling near the edges. "I'm so sorry Jack." Tears flowed down his face now. It scared me. What happened?

"Wh-What?"

"About your nightmare. I didn't understand and I," he took a shaky breath to calm himself, "hurt you even more. I'm so sorry." I sat there awkwardly. There wasn't anything I could deny about what he said and I didn't feel like lying to make him feel better. I let Bunny sit in the chair, crying quietly to himself.

I didn't want to help him feel better. "Where is everyone?" I asked, looking away from him and staring at the wall.

"Hunting down Pitch," Bunny stated, tears suddenly gone from his voice. I flinched at the name, but didn't face him. "He won't get away with this," he assured me, scooting his chair closer.

I moved towards the opposite side of my bed, continuing to sit there and stare at the wall. "What's the point?"

"The point?"

I took a shaky breath and elaborated, "The point of hunting down Pitch." Now I spared a glance at Bunny, letting him see my eyes wet with unshed tears. He looked pained and eager to say something, but he sat patiently, waiting for my explanation. "It's happened. And nothing you do to him will make it not happen."

A slight look of anger crossed his green eyes. "He needs to be punished."

"Do you really think he's scared now?" I laughed, my voice mixing with a sob.

Bunny stood up angrily, "He needs to know that he can't ever do this again! He needs to know that we aren't going to let that happen ever again!"

The tears fell from my eyes now, silently falling off my cheeks. "So you'll only do something if he does something?"

"Jack, you have to understand that we care about you and we never wanted this to happen to you. Yes, I wish it didn't ever happen, but it did and now we're doing something about it and we're going to try our very best to make sure it doesn't happen again!"

A hiccup came from my throat. "You saw it all? Didn't you?" Bunny's intense gaze disappeared instantly and he looked to the floor, fidgeting with the staff in his hand. "You saw the chains? The sand? The begging…"

"Stop!" he cut in suddenly, looking everywhere but me. I clamped my mouth shut. "Just… stop…"

"No Bunny, I can't just stop!" I cried, clutching at the itchy blankets, "I can't just pretend this never happened to me! I can't run away from my memories! You can go to sleep without worrying about nightmares about being violated in the most… intimate way and I can't just stop."

He looked at me again, this time his eyes were very angry with no sympathy in those green globes. "I may not know exactly how you feel Jack," he ground out, "but I can't go to sleep without worrying about hearing your cries for help, for mercy, from that heartless shadow! It haunts me! And I talked to North! He saw it all too! And I have no doubt Sandy watched the same scene as us and it's the only guess I have as to why Tooth is missing!"

All my rage and self-loathing were replaced by worry for a moment. "Tooth is missing?"

Bunny rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Sandy… tried to see if she was okay, but she wasn't at the palace. Her fairies worked diligently without her, apparently under orders to not reveal her whereabouts. We can't find her," he finished quietly, rocking on his feet.

"It's my fault," I whimpered, wrapping my arms around myself tightly and started crying all over again. I think everyone, including myself, is very tired from my blubbering, but I couldn't stop it. Bunny went to say something, but I held up a hand, stopping him, "Please, just leave."

He swayed a bit, debating on doing what I said or not. After a few moments of deliberation, he walked out the door without a word and my staff still firmly in his grasp. I lay back down on my bed, pulling the covers over my head and creating a small ball.

I don't know how much time passed. Every now and then, Sandy or North or Bunny would come into the infirmary and try to talk to me, but I couldn't say anything. Well, I could, but nothing would come out. They would leave after a bit of trying, none of them leaving my staff in the room. That was probably a really good idea since I would probably run away at the first chance I got. I'd probably run to the South Pole and bury myself in a cave for the rest of eternity.

One voice made me sit up quickly and spin around. I fixed my gaze on Tooth. She looked right at me, not scarred from what she saw apparently. "Tooth?" I asked, slumping a bit. She nodded, her lips pressed tightly together. We stared at each other for a while longer. Unsure of what else to say, I only repeated her name.

"Hi Jack," she smiled. I could tell it was forced though. She looked me straight in the eyes, but she was fighting the urge to look everywhere else. "How have you been?"

"Better," I admitted, smiling a little, "Where have you been?"

She looked a little ashamed now. "Trying to find Pitch. Well I actually found him." I choked on some air. "I dealt with him." Her voice was definitive, ending that particular topic. "I'm here for another reason." She took the seat beside my bed, looking at me calmly.

"O-Okay."

She reached out and grabbed onto my hand, rubbing it gently, "Jack, you know I look after memories right?" I nodded slowly, scared. "I've been talking with Sandy and we've decided that, if you wanted, Sandy and I can erase all those awful memories."

My breath died in my throat. They could really do that? "You can do that?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Yes," she nodded, "but we can't replace the time lost. You're going to wonder about the almost two months of blackness in your memory and we won't be able to tell you. The erasing isn't exactly erasing though. It's more like hiding them, burying them. A trigger could bring them back, hurting you more in the future. So I really want you to think about it Jack. We don't recommend it, but if you really want to, we will do it." She didn't look away from me, her eyes focusing intensely.

I imagined falling asleep without seeing Pitch's icy glare or feeling his icy touch. Hope fluttered in my chest. "What about you? Or anyone?"

She shook her head sadly. "None of us can forget it if you do, so we don't try to help you remember the space we also forgot. Either way you choose, we're all going to remember this."

"Then I want my memory gone. I'd rather not know that everyone knows and has seen something so… personal," I said, with a lot more conviction than I felt. Honestly, the thought about having a large black spot on my memory scared me, but Pitch scares me even more right now. And the pitying glances from my friends. At least now they have to pretend they've never seen such a thing.

Tooth blinked, surprised at my decision. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

She sighed heavily and stood up, "I'll go and get Sandy then. He'll put you to sleep and when you wake up, you won't remember a thing."

**Six Months Later**

I flew around the air carelessly, racing Bunny once more. Somehow I felt like he was letting me win, so I shot him a taunt. "Losing your edge Cottontail?"

Bunny looked over at me, smirking defiantly, "Nah mate, just giving you a head start so you have a chance of beating me." With that, Bunny sped off even faster. I grinned after him, speeding up my own pace. We reached our finish line, me winning by a hair, although Bunny would have said otherwise. I don't listen to Bunny though; he's a cheater.

We sat underneath a tree, relaxing. Somehow, almost overnight, my friendship with Bunny became significantly better, along with every other guardian as well. They were much more accepting and fun than a few months ago. Maybe it has something to do with that black period. I call it a black period, only to myself though. I don't know how long it actually is, but I seem to have a gap in my memory about six months ago.

That was when everyone and I became a lot closer. That's also the time I noticed the scars on my wrists. I asked about them, worried because they looked like I'd been tied up, but everyone reassured me that I did something stupid, resulting in a few scars. The marks were fading now, but I could still make them out. I glanced at Bunny, his eyes were closed and he looked relaxed.

With him like that, I stared openly at my wrists, trying as hard as I could to drudge up some sort of memory to explain them. That wasn't the only thing though. The Guardians look at me like something terrible happened to me but they won't tell me anything. I have caught them all with a pitying look on their face, making me feel strangely vulnerable. Bunny's gaze was the worst to endure. He would do a good job of saving himself (he was getting better at it) but I always caught him.

There were also random nightmares when I dozed off. They involved biting metal and cold kisses, but they never lasted long enough for me to decipher. I assumed I brought on the shackles in my dreams because of my overactive imagination about the scars. Why would my friends lie to me? I've also developed a small fear of falling asleep alone or being left along for too long, which also started almost six months ago.

That black period really did confuse me, but I can't even recall the slightest memory from that time. Pitch came back about three months ago, flanked by nightmares. I felt something was missing as I stared into the nightmares' eyes, but staring at Pitch's eyes made me flinch away.

So far, everyone but myself has been handling Pitch. Pitch held a sick gleam in his eye and he taunted me whenever he could. The others became quite aggressive in dealing with him whenever I was directly involved or Pitch said something like "Do you miss your nightmare Frost?" which confused me to bits, and the team went berserk in trying to defeat him.

I never understood what he meant, but they rang true for something deep down. Who knows? Maybe I'll remember some day. Maybe I just have to wait.

**A.N. OMGGGGGG I am so sorry this took absolutely forever to finish and I appreciate everyone who's waited so patiently for this and my new followers who are getting this so much quicker than everyone else. This idea honestly hit me in the shower at 2 am. Now it's 330 and I need to sleep. I hope, hope, hope everyone likes this and has enjoyed this ride. Reviews are always welcome, along with faves :) and again, if you made it this far and you complain about the content, or the sex, I will not take you seriously. God, I hope there aren't many errors, if any. I'm posting this ASAP. I need to reward all the people who have been waiting so nicely for this to finish.**

**Now this has come to an end. Love you and hope you read my other stories :)**

**Thursday-26**


End file.
